


Just for Daddies

by AllieChick



Series: Ugly Titan Children Au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ew, M/M, grown up bonding time, smut with lots of gross feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Levi and Erwin get a little time to themselves without their darling children. They take this opportunity to relax, de-stress, and have some 'adult bonding'. </p><p>Accompanies the fic 'Single Daddies and Their Ugly Titan Children'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This directly follows chapter 13 of Single Daddies

“I enjoyed tonight,” Erwin murmured close to Levi’s ear, in a way that made him shiver. 

“Me too,” Levi answered a little breathless. “But who says we’re done?” 

Then in a moment of boldness, Levi shifted in his place, facing Erwin. Their faces were inches apart, breathing the same air and normally this proximity would bother Levi but with Erwin-

And then he closed the gap between them and they were kissing.

It was slow at first, testing out the waters, but it was anything but hesitant. Levi wasn’t- wouldn’t let himself feel shy at a moment like this. He pressed himself firmly into Erwin’s welcoming mouth. Then the kiss grew deeper, with languid tongues and bodies flushed together in the heat and desire. Both of Erwin’s arms were wrapped around Levi and he shifted again to ease the strain on his neck. Then his hands were in Erwin’s hair, ruffling the perfect neatness it always had. 

Levi pulled back slightly, breathing deeply, and drunk in the sight of Erwin looking more ruffled than he’d ever seen him. He wanted those lips bruised and red, that collar lopsided and wrinkled. There wasn’t time to wonder if this was Erwin’s first time kissing someone since his wife died. No time for Levi to contemplate how he hadn’t felt this sort of passionate need since he was a teenager. No time to consider taking things slower. No second thought to be spared to the kids who were just down the hall sleeping.  
There was only time for need and being needed, to give and take that part of themselves they hadn’t had time for in years. And finally, Levi had someone he trusted, he felt comfortable with who wanted him just as much. He needed this. They needed this. 

So Levi dived back into him, kissing quicker and fiercer than before. And Erwin received it with eagerness. Hands began to roam, over shoulders, down chests and stomachs. Levi was pulled onto Erwin’s lap, straddling his waist, for better reach. In a rustle of fabric, Levi’s tie was loosened and collar unbuttoned, then Erwin’s mouth was on his neck. Intuitively, Erwin knew better than to leave any marks, but he lapped at the smaller man’s collar bone and left light kisses along his jawline. Levi threw back his head back and let himself get lost in the sensation. 

This all should have been bothering him- the way his skin was being covered in the saliva of another man. But Levi didn’t care because this was Erwin. Perfect, handsome, Erwin whom he trusted above just about anyone else. 

Levi gripped Erwin’s hair and pulled his head back and way from his neck. From his position on his lap, Levi was eye to eye with him, seeing Erwin in a way he hadn’t before. There weren’t any words spoken between them. So Levi pulled him into a slow kiss to show exactly what he felt. 

Erwin’s hands trailed down Levi’s spine, making him shiver before he gripped his ass firmly. With a quiet hum of appreciation Levi reveled in the feeling. He was feeling rather aroused and eager for more touch. Slowly, he rolled his hips over Erwin’s, pleasure surging through him with each movement and he let out a loud moan-

And in the exact moment as the moan echoed through the apartment, reality crashed down on both of them. The house wasn’t empty. They froze, breaths held and ears straining for any sign of the children stirring. Any sign that they’d slipped up and been too loud. 

Silence.

There was nothing. 

Then Levi was laughing quietly into Erwin’s shoulder and Erwin was chuckling in his ear. 

“Maybe we should slow down,” Erwin suggested quietly, panting slightly. 

“Mmmhmm,” Levi hummed in response. 

This was only the first date. They’d only known each other a little over a month now. They had kids who would be directly affected by their actions. It would be wise for them to take it slow before jumping to the emotional baggage and commitment that came from sex. At least, assuming this wasn’t going to be casual. 

And Levi assumed it wasn’t going to be casual. He couldn’t do casual. He didn’t want casual. 

He wasn’t sure what he could label their relationship now, but he knew he liked where it was going. 

“I guess this means you’ll go on a second date with me?” Erwin smirked. 

Levi lightly smacked his chest. “Not with that attitude, it doesn’t,” he scowled. But he was only teasing and gave Erwin a quick kiss in confirmation. 

They stayed like that for a while, with affectionate and slow kisses. The urgency from before was gone, but the feelings still there. 

“What are we going to tell the kids?” Levi mumbled against Erwin’s lips. The idea of trying to explain what was between them made him feel apprehensive. The children wouldn’t fully comprehend. And they were only in the first stages of dating.

“I’m not sure,” Erwin answered honestly, pulling back. He could sense Levi’s tentativeness. “Perhaps, for now we just keep things between ourselves.” 

Levi nodded, before leaning in to embrace him. The strength of Erwin’s arms around him was comforting. He felt safe. With a quick squeeze, he buried his face in Erwin’s neck. He could smell the remnants of cologne and sweat on his skin. It was pleasant and oddly comforting and Levi didn’t want to let go. All the things that usually plagued his thoughts were put on hold and he let himself be taken care of. 

“Stay here, tonight,” Levi muttered, feeling more open and expressive than he had in a while. “And sneak out before the kids wake up.” 

He could feel Erwin’s smile against his skin. 

And he smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No frickle frackle this chapter, but we'll get there! 
> 
> Reminder that you can find me on tumblr at alliechick.tumblr.com. You can find more stuff about this au there. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support! ^^


	2. De Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 16, during the last page break.

Then he threw all caution to the wind and pulled Erwin down by the collar into a firm kiss. 

Erwin responded immediately, not phased at all by the action, as if he anticipated it. The manipulative bastard probably planned things to go this way in the first place. Levi guessed that Erwin was hoping to make Levi’s break consist of more than a meal. He really didn’t want to be distracted to Erwin, but it was hard not to be. 

One thing Levi did have to admit, he definitely wasn’t feeling stressed anymore. 

Strong hands continued to knead at Levi’s neck and shoulders, wandering further down his back. As the kiss deepened, as Erwin opened Levi up, he leaned down and trapped the smaller man in his seat, straddling his thighs and shifting onto his lap. 

“The kids aren’t here,” Erwin breathed as he pulled away briefly. “We can be a little more noisy today.” 

Levi grunted as Erwin’s mouth went to his neck. “Are you trying to suggest something?” he asked sarcastically, but not with as nearly as much bite as he wanted. 

“Maybe,” Erwin murmured, leaning into him and whispering directly into his ear in a way that made Levi shiver. 

Just a few days ago, he would have hesitated to move this quickly- with the passionate way Erwin was tugging at his collar and the feverish way Levi wanted his touch. But so much seemed to have changed since then and it no longer matter. Levi felt the tension and stress in him melting away, to be replaced with fondness and gratitude for Erwin. 

He wanted more. 

“I have a feeling this break is going to go longer than I intended,” Levi breathed, gripping the material over Erwin’s thick biceps that encompassed him, trapping him in the chair.   
Erwin hummed in response as one of his hands dragged down Levi’s chest and stomach, brushing against his hips. 

“Just helping you relax,” he smirked and Levi arched into his touch with a groan. 

His whole body was alight with feeling, every touch working him up and wanting for more. He pushed his hips further to rub against Erwin’s. 

“Is this alright?” Erwin asked, his hands played at Levi’s waist with teasing touches, getting closer to his groin. “Is it alright if we do this?”

“What do you think?” Levi growled as his hips thrust involuntarily. 

The smirk on Erwin’s face irritated him, but that didn’t stop Levi from humming appreciatively when he untucked his shirt from his pants and reached a hand to grope at the skin of his torso. Erwin pulled him back into a kiss, slow and longing. 

And then Erwin’s hand slipped between them and ground against the arousal in Levi’s pants. 

They rocked into each other, gasping and groaning and basking in the feeling. There was nothing but Erwin straddling Levi’s smaller form. Nothing but touches and tongues and wanting more. Somehow in the frenzy, Erwin had slipped his hand into Levi’s pants and began stroking his cock. The tension building in Levi’s abdomen was overwhelming and wonderful and- 

The nagging darkness at the back of his mind reared its head at the most inopportune moment. 

If they kept going, there was going to be semen and sweat and all sorts of sticky mess that Levi didn’t feel prepared to deal with.

“Wait,” he said, pulling back suddenly. 

“Everything okay?” Erwin asked, looking cautious. 

Inside his head, Levi was trying to reason with himself. Of all the times to be neurotic. He had liked where this was going, he didn’t want to stop. But that creeping feeling was making him begin to panic. 

“We can stop, it’s fine,” Erwin assured quickly, seeing the furrowed expression on Levi’s face. He began to pull back and give him space. 

“No, that’s not-” Levi started, tightened his grip on Erwin. “I want this. It’s just the mess…” 

Understanding filled Erwin’s expression. Not even missing a beat, he slipped off Levi’s lap and kneeled on the floor between his legs. 

“Well, then I’ll just have to be sure it doesn’t get anywhere,” Erwin murmured, nuzzling his face against Levi’s thigh. 

“You don’t have to,” Levi breathed, eyes wide with surprise but pupils dilated with want. He understood exactly what Erwin was suggesting, what he was willing to do to make sure he was comfortable. The neurotic worries were gone and Levi was left feeling amazed and grateful at what this man was willing to do for him, for his comfort. 

It made him want Erwin even more. 

Large hands pulled down at his pants and boxers, releasing his hard cock from their confines. “I know,” Erwin replied, his breath ghosting over Levi’s arousal. “I want to, if it’s alright?” 

“Fuck! Yes, yes it’s alright.” Levi groaned. It had been too long and he felt too sensitive for this to drag on any longer. “Just suck it-“

The warm, wonderful feeling of Erwin’s tongue lapping at the head of his cock stopped him short. His hands went down to grasp at Erwin’s hair and his eyes closed in pleasure. Shocks of desire shot threw his spine and down his legs as Erwin’s mouth engulfed his tip. It took all his discipline not to buck into that mouth, wanting to feel his whole dick encompassed by its wet heat. 

Suddenly, Erwin pulled off. “Watch me,” he commanded and Levi quickly looked down at the face between his thighs and moaning at the look of lust on his face. 

Erwin smirked, that delicious smirk of his, and took Levi back into his mouth. There was no more going slow now. Suddenly, all of him was in his mouth, surrounded by those beautiful lips and Erwin’s nose was in the coarse hair at Levi’s base. Levi gasped as Erwin hallowed his cheeks and sucked, hard. It was getting more than he could handle. 

“Erwin!” he cried out in warning. “I’m gonna-”

But Erwin continued to bob his head, stimulating him until he came with shudder. Erwin milked him through his orgasm, lapping up every bit of cum and swallowing. Exhausted, Levi slumped forward and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s shoulders. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled quietly, relaxing into his touch, feeling perfectly satisfied.

“You’re welcome,” Erwin replied, leaning up into the embrace and wrapping his arms around the man’s little waist. “It was my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes my smut writing virginity. Was it any good?


	3. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the last break of chapter 20 of Single Daddies. Before the spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual explicit anal sex.

...

“Just… get back to relaxing,” Erwin replied. His hands returned to making soothing circles weary muscles.

Levi’s eyes slowly closed as he let himself drift into the calm and warm.

...

The relaxing feeling spread deeper into his body, until Erwin’s hands trailed to his lower back. Then a different sort of feeling began to burn in Levi’s stomach. Not that it was very surprising. The whole ‘massage’ situation was very suggestive of something sexual. So Levi tried to keep those feelings to himself. He didn’t want his dick to ruin the relaxation plans Erwin had made.

Though getting laid certainly did wonders for stress… or so Levi had heard. 

“Feeling comfortable?” Erwin asked softly.

“Mmmhmm,” Levi hummed in response.

Then he felt the weight of Erwin’s ass on the top of his thighs. His eyes opened in surprised, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. It made fighting his arousal more difficult though.

“Still comfortable?” Erwin asked, this time wriggling his ass a little and letting his massaging hands trail down to Levi’s butt.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Levi replied with amusement.

“I don’t know what you mean, Levi,” Erwin replied, voice deep and aroused.

Well if Erwin was going to play a game of teasing then Levi was willing to fight back with some moves of his own. When the hands on his ass groped and squeezed, Levi moaned lowly, perhaps pushing into Erwin’s touches. The hum of approval from Erwin let him know his noises were appreciated.

“You know,” Levi said suggestively. “I think my back is all loose now. But my front is still all tense.”

“Oh really?” Erwin replied. Levi could hear the smirk in his voice. “Better flip over for me then.”

He lifted the weight holding Levi down, and the man obediently turned over. Once settled, Erwin rested himself on Levi again, this time straddling his hips. Both were pleased to see the bulge in the other’s pants. Levi even shifted, pretending to get comfortable, just to feel the friction and heat of Erwin’s arousal.

“Now Levi, I can’t believe you’d be so filthy and get aroused at a time like this,” Erwin chided, resting his hands at Levi’s waist.

Levi sighed appreciatively at the fingers tracing up his stomach, then up his ribs and chest.

“Please,” he scoffed. “Like you didn’t plan on this getting dirty.”

And Erwin laughed. “I might have had some idea it would turn out this way, I admit.”

The retort Levi was going to make was lost when Erwin’s fingers found his nipples and he groaned loudly.

“Oh, sensitive here?” Erwin asked slyly as he made massaging movement around Levi’s chest.

“Stop teasing me and let’s just fuck,” Levi growled out. Then he pushed himself up and grabbed Erwin around the neck and forced their faces together.

He attacked Erwin with vigor, finding this was an excellent way to release stress. His hands wound in Erwin’s hair, loving to mess the perfect gelled styling. In return, Erwin let him bite and suck at his lips and sneak into his mouth with his tongue. Erwin ran his hands up and down his sides and hummed with pleasure.

Then he gently ground down against Levi and enjoyed the way he writhed beneath him.

“Do you think you’ll be okay with this?” Erwin asked as he pulled away. “And the mess?”

Levi paused. He hadn’t even felt that lingering darkness in the back of his head.

At his hesitation, Erwin continued, “I was thinking, maybe if we both wore condoms. If that would help you feel more comfortable.”

Then Levi was stunned by how considerate and thoughtful Erwin was being, even as his raging boner rested against his hip. Even now, Erwin was watching him with hesitant eyes. And Levi knew he was absolutely comfortable to sleep with this man. So he nodded vigorously.

“Yes, thank you,” he said, then pulled Erwin back to his lips.

Erwin pulled back again. “Good. Because I want you to fuck me.”

Levi looked at him in surprise before replying, “I thought you’d be the sort of man who’d never want to bottom, especially to a small guy like me.” He was too surprised to worry about killing the mood. Besides which, there was no way he wasn’t going to get laid at his point.

Erwin laughed. “Well, I figure the best way to release tension is fucking someone into a mattress,” he teased, sounding way more seductive than was fair. “And I’ve had your cock in my mouth, so trust me when I say you’re not small.”

God, how could he be so sexy while joking? Levi wondered as he moaned.

“Well Erwin, I think we can do that,” he replied. “On the condition that you ride me.” He wanted to see that cock bouncing above him in all its glory.

“Then we’ve got a deal,” Erwin replied and swooped down to kiss him again.

To hurry things along, Levi slipped his fingers into Erwin’s pants and grabbed his dick through his underwear. It was hot and thick and Levi was eager to get a look at it. That was when he realized that Erwin was still fully dressed. That needed to change; he wanted to see if Erwin looked as glorious naked as his suits suggested.

So as they rutted together and kissed and moaned, Levi grabbed Erwin’s shirt with his free hand and lifted it away from his body. The results were just as wonderful as Levi could have hoped. Thick muscle covered in beautifully tanned skin, with a blond trail of hair leading to his pants.

“Oh god,” Levi groaned as Erwin smiled and removed the rest of his shirt, revealing a defined chest- much like he’d imagined whenever he was pressed against Erwin’s firm torso during hugs- also with a nice dusting of hair. Levi ran his fingers up and tangled them in the wonderful chest hair. “Jesus, you’re perfect,” he muttered, partially in awe and partially in jealous disbelief.

“You’re not so bad yourself you know,” Erwin replied as he tossed his shirt aside.

To illustrate his point, he leaned down to kiss and suck at Levi’s chest, leaving little red marks and bites. In response, Levi hissed lowly and left long scratches down Erwin’s torso.

“You make wonderful noises,” Erwin commented and gave Levi’s mouth an affectionate kiss.

“Just wait until my cock is in you and it’s your turn to be teased,” Levi replied.

Erwin leaned to bite his ear and whispered, “I look forward to it,”

“Then hurry up and take off your pants,” Levi instructed impatiently, not even trying to sound sexy. “It isn’t fair that I haven’t had a proper look at your dick.”

As Erwin raised up to his knees he replied, “No we wouldn’t want that.”

Levi was too impatient to wait for Erwin to pull down his pants and ripped open the button of his jeans and yanked them down, along with the boxers himself. Erwin’s hard dick sprang forward and bounced into view, like the most gorgeous thing Levi had ever seen. It was long and thick and he looked forward to the day when it plowed into his ass.

“Do you like what you see?” Erwin asked with that stupidly perfect smirk of his.

“Shut up, you know the answer,” Levi replied and grabbed Erwin’s length in hand.

It was hot to the touch and he reveled in its weight as he stroked it in his hand. Finally, he got a lovely deep moan from Erwin. Levi twisted his wrist just so, in hopes it would produce another. He was pleased with the whine that came from Erwin’s thick lips.

“Finally get to see you lose composure,” Levi commented slyly.

“Only for you,” Erwin replied and pressed his palm against Levi’s arousal, still confined in his pants as revenge.

“Hold on, we need to get the condoms our before I blow my load,” Levi panted.  
Instantly, Erwin removed his hands, sat up and reached around to his side table to grab a bottle of lube and condoms, already waiting there.

“You planned this the whole time you ass,” Levi remarked when Erwin dropped the condoms on his stomach.

He loved the way Erwin smirked as he poured the lube onto his fingers.

“Perhaps,” he replied coyly and put his hand behind him and to his ass.

Levi busied himself by fumbling with the foil wrapping on the condoms- showing just how long it’d been since he last got laid- and slipping one on each of their dicks. There. He could let go of that last little worrying feeling now.

Which let him quickly be distracted by how wonderful Erwin looked as he stretched himself out. Levi hummed appreciatively and grabbed Erwin’s hips. They were strong and thick, just like the rest of him, and Levi could feel the muscles tensing and shifting. God, Erwin was stacked and he couldn’t keep his eyes and hands off him. Especially now as he worked himself open for Levi’s cock while straddling his hips.

This was the first time Levi was being intimate with someone in years. Maybe he shouldn’t think too much about it, unless he wanted to have some sort of crisis while Erwin was practically on his dick. In the past though, with the few guys that he’d slept with, he’s almost always bottomed. If he did top, it certainly wasn’t on the first time they slept together. Usually (and really, by usually, he meant with the only other two guys he’d had sex with) he had to ask. Every time his partner would be surprised, like why would a small guy like him want to do anything other than have a dick up his ass.

So, for Erwin to want Levi in him was a bit of a big deal for him. Rationally, Levi knew that sexual positions shouldn’t define the dynamics of a relationship outside of physical intimacy. But often Levi felt he wasn’t being treated as an equal. Because as fare as preference went for him, he enjoyed topping just as much as bottoming.

But really, Levi was thinking too much about past partners when his focus should be on the gorgeous powerful man before him. 

He could jack himself off, just from the way Erwin’s arms flexed, the way his muscles bunched, as he plunged his fingers in and out of his hole. His mouth was slack and small whines and grunts came from the back of his throat, through those pretty parted lips. Levi wanted to absorb every moment of it.

From his position beneath Erwin, Levi couldn’t kiss that perfect mouth and he really really needed to. So he reached up and yanked Erwin down to his level, gripping his shoulders and moaning when the actions rubbed their dicks together. Their moans were lost in each other’s mouths as Erwin hungrily returned the kiss.

It was a reminder that this was more than just a stress relief fuck. As short as their relationship was so far, there was still a deep fondness and affection between them.

Levi didn’t know if he could say he was in love, but he was certainly heading in that direction. He pondered this as he gently caressed Erwin’s face, worshipping every part of the man.

As Erwin shuddered when Levi’s touch drifted to his neck and collarbones, it occurred to him that he was probably the first person Erwin had been intimate with since his wife died. That made Levi want to cling harder to him than before.

“I’m ready,” Erwin murmured, pulling away from their sloppy kiss.

Levi smiled. “Good. Then hope on my dick.”

Well, he was never good at the touchy feely moments. But from the expression on Erwin’s face, he understood what Levi was feeling.

Without needing to say anything, Erwin sat back up and lifted his hips until they were positioned above Levi’s eager cock. Then with agonizing slowness, he lowered himself. Levi’s jaw clenched and he held back a groan as he watched himself be pulled into Erwin’s ass. It was hot and tight and his fingers dug into Erwin’s sides to keep himself from bucking into it.

But he waited until Erwin was ready.

And then he was groaning when Erwin wiggled his hips.

Erwin didn’t make a lot of noise as he lifted himself up, only to drop back down, impaling himself on Levi over and over. Only loud panting and low whines escaped from his throat. That is, until Levi started to him partway, thrusting deep into him.

“There!” was all Erwin cried and his wall clenched deliciously around Levi.

“There?” Levi repeated with a smirk as his thrusts became faster and harder.

Above him, Erwin arched his back and threw back his head as he met each push. His panting grew louder and his whines higher pitched. Levi knew this meant he was close and he could feel his own climax building. He released one of his hands from the punishing grip on Erwin’s hip and began jacking him off. The touch made Erwin groan and close his eyes tight. Not wanting to drag out his release any longer, Levi stroked Erwin’s cock quickly. It was hot and Levi loved the fact his small hands couldn’t wrap around it.

Erwin let out a load moan and then he was coming, tightening around Levi and bringing him to his own orgasm. They stayed suspended in that moment, soaking in the pleasure and intimacy between them, until Erwin let himself collapse into Levi’s welcoming arms.

“Well, I don’t feel stressed anymore,” Levi breathed after a moment and Erwin laughed.

“Here, let me take care of clean up,” Erwin said, pulling away and removing his condom. But Levi pulled him back down for a tender kiss before he let him go.

As Erwin smiled and tossed the used condoms away, Levi leaned back into the pillows and smiled widely.

Everything was perfectly content.


	4. Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the last chapter of Single Daddies. The boys get some adult time to officially celebrate the start of their relationship.

While the children were eating their pizza, Erwin quietly leaned over and asked if they could have a sleepover that night. The hand on Levi’s thigh told him everything he needed to know about the activities Erwin had in mind. 

“I’d like to try and make up a few things to you,” Erwin murmured close to his ear. 

Levi kept his gaze ahead and didn’t let his face betray anything that he was feeling. Though he felt a small burning in his stomach and he was definitely interested in whatever Erwin was implying, he was uncomfortable with being too affectionate or sexual in front of the kids. Even if they knew about their relationship now, Levi wasn’t sure if he’d ever display his affections with ease. It made him feel too open and bare. His kids expected him to behave a certain way, to be strong and in charge. So far he was only willing to be that vulnerable with Erwin. 

Something about being soft and tender with Erwin in front of them felt wrong. They would only see his quiet love directed at them. 

“Eren, don’t wipe your mouth on your sleeve,” Levi reminded him, choosing not to reply to Erwin. 

“I need another napkin!” Eren cried, sauce dripping from his face. 

Calmly, Levi handed Eren a small stack of napkins and watched as he crumpled them into a ball and scrubbed at his mouth and cheeks. It only smeared the sauce around his face, making an orange beard stain. Levi frowned; he’d have to help Eren wash off his face when dinner was over. 

“You’ll have to ask the kids if it’s alright if you ad Armin stay over,” Levi said, finally responding to Erwin’s request. 

“Armin’s staying over?!” Eren asked loudly and Mikasa and Armin perked up as well. 

“If you guys are okay with it,” Levi replied. 

“I want Armin to stay!” Eren declared. 

“Me too,” Mikasa agreed. 

“Wanna stay the night Minnie?” Erwin asked. 

“Yeah Daddy, I want to,” Armin replied meekly. 

“Then yes Erwin, you can have a sleepover,” Levi said, turning to look at him. Erwin gave him a suggestive wink and Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

After dinner clean up, Erwin and Armin quickly went back across the hall to get their overnight things. In that time, Levi wrestled his own kids into their pajamas, quite a feat with how excited they were. Both were old enough to change on their own, but often it was just faster for Levi to help them. Particularly with Eren, who often would get distracted halfway through and start wandering around without pants. 

“Hold still,” Levi instructed exasperatedly, trying to pull up his pj pants. “You need to calm down, you’re getting all riled up right before bed.” 

He was pretty sure his words went unheard. Regardless, he herded them to the bathroom next and helped them put toothpaste on their brushes and rinse their faces clean. Eren always brushed his teeth quickly and with such vigor that little bits of foam splattered all over the sink. Levi quickly wiped it down. 

“Do you need to use the potty before Armin gets here?” he asked. 

“No!” Eren replied decisively. 

“Let me rephrase that: go potty before Armin gets here,” Levi answered sternly. 

Mikasa went first, because Eren didn’t want to miss Armin when he came back, no matter how many times Levi tried to explain that Eren would see Armin whether he was on the toilet or not. But Eren was kicking up a fuss and Levi didn’t feel it was worth the fight. It turned out though that by the time Erwin and Armin did knock at the door, Eren was in the bathroom. As soon as he heard the doorbell, he ran out into the hall- pants and underwear at his ankles- and tripped. 

Erwin laughed pleasantly as Levi picked Eren up by his middle and carried him back to the bathroom, chastising him along the way. Luckily, no pee and been spilled anywhere in Eren’s haste and the floor was clean. 

“Honestly Eren, what am I going to do with you?” Levi muttered. 

“I don’t know!” Eren replied cheerily as he washed his hands. 

After they were done in the bathroom, Levi found Erwin had already started the process of getting the kids in bed. Armin and Mikasa were already sitting in bed, Mikasa telling Erwin about everything they’d done that day. It caused Levi to pause a moment as he watched his daughter speak so comfortably with another adult. Unconsciously, he smiled affectionately at the way she responded to Erwin’s questions and the way Erwin listened with rapt attention. 

Until the quiet moment was interrupted with Eren running and jumping onto the bed, declaring he was going to be in the middle. Erwin smiled and helped him under the covers. 

“Shall we tuck them in and say goodnight?” Erwin asked, turning to Levi. 

“Looks like you got it all under control,” Levi replied. “My kids seem to listen to you better than they do me.” 

“Papa, I want a goodnight kiss,” Mikasa said quietly, with a sad look on her face. 

Levi stepped forward and touched her head fondly. “I was just kidding sweetheart. Of course you get a goodnight kiss.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and then moved to Eren. “One for you too buddy.” 

He stepped back so Erwin had room to say goodnight to his son. Together they reminded the kids to go right to sleep and turned off the light and shut the door.  
Then Levi felt lips against his neck and warm arms around his waist. He sighed and leaned his head to give Erwin better access and relaxed into his hold. 

“Eager for some adult time,” Levi murmured, reaching a hand back into Erwin’s hair. 

“I have been ever since finding out you were going to be alright,” Erwin replied. 

A small twinge of guilt radiated from Levi’s stomach and the affection suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Gently he pulled away and sighed. 

“Well you’ll have to wait a little longer. I want to be sure the kids are asleep before we do anything,” Levi explained. 

While they certainly had spent some adult time together, this would be the first time they would be doing it with the kids in the same apartment. It was also the first time they’d planned ahead of time to have sex. All the previous encounters had been more spur of the moment. And it was the first time being really official. That made Levi a little nervous. 

Really, it wouldn’t be that different. But it felt different to him. 

The two of them changed into something more comfortable and sat together on Levi’s bed. It was quiet between them and Levi tried not to feel uneasy. Erwin scrolled through his phone and occasionally reached over to squeeze his thigh while Levi opened his computer for the first time in a few days and checked his email. It was simple and domestic, like they had been together for years and the thought made Levi blush. 

The domestic-ness of it all was surprising a turn on for Levi. Just the idea of them, together in a family setting made him appreciate Erwin so much. Erwin fit into his romantic life and family with ease. Knowing that made Levi wanna fuck him. 

As casually as possible, he saved his current draft on the computer and put it aside. Erwin only spared in a small sly glance, before turning back to his phone. In a way, Levi hoped was subtle, but he suspected wasn’t, he scooted closer to Erwin so their thighs were touching. Now Levi was right in his elbow space, so he knew Erwin was aware of his actions, but Erwin didn’t acknowledge him. 

Oh, so they were playing this sort of game now? Then he’d just have to be his regular ol’ blunt self, wouldn’t he? 

In a very not so subtle way, Levi placed his hand around Erwin’s thigh. God it was thick and muscled. Levi almost shivered at the way Erwin’s legs dwarfed his small hands. Slowly he worked his hand up and caressed the inner part of Erwin’s thighs, until his hand was practically on top of his crotch- which was perking up slightly in interest. Still Erwin wouldn’t look at him. In fact, his expression hardly shifted. 

“Your phone can’t be that interesting,” Levi muttered with annoyance and he went straight for the gold. Erwin’s dick felt very nice under his fingers, even through layers of fabric.

“Do you want something?” Erwin asked, finally lowering his phone. 

“Take a wild fucking guess,” Levi retorted, twisting around to face him better. 

“I suppose I could take a break,” Erwin replied grudgingly, as if his cock wasn’t already very interested in the way Levi’s hand was rubbing at it. 

“Stop being a shitty tease,” Levi grumbled, letting his hand slip beneath Erwin’s shirt to feel the planes of that stomach again. 

“Do you always curse so much when you’re aroused?” Erwin asked with amusement, finally putting his phone to the side to return the exploring touches. 

“I fucking swear whenever I fucking want,” Levi replied. Then he added, “When the kids aren’t around.” 

Erwin smiled and leaned forward to kiss at Levi’s neck again. “Such a good father,” he mumbled. 

Then Levi couldn’t take any more of the silly banter and grabbed Erwin’s stupid face so he could just kiss it. They kissed like they’d been together for years, fitting together easily and moving slowly as one. Hands came around Levi’s waist and down to his ass, making his breath hitch. In reply, Levi did his best to wrap himself around Erwin, hands tangling in his hair and kissing back eagerly. 

“Let me take care of you,” Erwin murmured into his lips, his hands dipping below Levi’s underwear to fondle his ass properly. 

At the finger that teased at his hole, Levi groaned and shifted so he could sit across Erwin’s lap. Their bodies pressed close and moved together as they continued to kiss and grope. Breaths came fast and harsh out of Levi’s nose as he felt himself becoming hard almost embarrassingly fast. He slowly ground his hips down and they both shuddered at the feeling of their cocks pressing together. 

“Lie down,” Erwin requested, quickly breaking off the kiss. 

Levi nodded and shucked off his shirt, before climbing off Erwin’s lap and laying down on his back. His hands gripped at the sheets beneath him, unsure what to do with them. Erwin followed his lead and removed his shirt before bracing himself above Levi, knees on either side of Levi’s thighs. There was a pause then, while Erwin stared down at him, eyes roving up his torso and to his face. Levi could feel his face heating up, embarrassed by the blatant admiration. 

“Are you just gonna stare, or are you gonna do something?” Levi grumbled, not able to hold eye contact anymore and looked away. 

“I’m admiring you,” Erwin replied softly. “Let me appreciate what I’ve got.” 

The made Levi’s blush hotter and he reached up to kiss Erwin. The dork was almost too much for him. 

Erwin didn’t spend long kissing his mouth before going lower, leaving trails of lips down Levi’s neck and collarbones. Reactively, Levi grasped at Erwin’s shoulders, digging in his nails as his chest was given attention. His breath stuttered when his lips came around his nipple and he groaned when Erwin applied teeth. This careful caressing continued down Levi’s stomach, until Erwin reached his pants. Without warning, Erwin pulled down the fabric, exposing Levi’s eager cock. Levi shuddered and trembled as Erwin mouthed around his hips and thighs. 

That was when Levi realized what Erwin was doing. He was worshiping him, his body. Giving pleasure and sweet affection, without expecting much in return. Erwin was taking care of him. Levi didn’t know how to respond to such tenderness, other than rake his fingers through Erwin’s hair and leave long scratches along his back.

He had to bite his lips when Erwin finally kissed at his dick, to keep the loud moan in. The kids were right in the other room. They couldn’t wake them-

But Erwin was so good with his mouth and lips and tongue. 

“Stop, stop!” Levi gasped. 

“Instantly Erwin pulled back and looked at him with concern. “Are you alright? Do we need to stop?” 

“No, you were gonna make me come,” Levi replied. “And I thought you were gonna fuck me.” 

They hadn’t said the words out loud, but Levi wanted that cock inside him, for Erwin to fill him with pleasure. To take care of him like he always had. But Levi wanted to give back just as much, because he didn’t know how else to express exactly how he was feeling. 

“Alright,” Erwin said with a soft smile. “Do you want me to prep you?” 

At the thought of Erwin sticking his fingers into his asshole, Levi cringed. That uncomfortable worry threatened to wash over him. They didn’t have any gloves, it would be messy. But, but Levi would be alright if he did it himself, he concluded and let the anxiety be pushed away by feelings of lust. 

“I need to do it,” Levi answered and Erwin nodded in understanding. “Lube and condoms are in the second drawer.” 

Erwin nodded again and reached over to grab the items. He passed the lube over, sat back on his haunches and pulled his own bottoms down. They both were bare now. Then he waited, watching Levi as he slowly stroked his own erection. 

“Are you gonna stare at me with that pervy face the whole time?” Levi asked, covering up his own bashfulness at the thought of fingering himself open with Erwin watching. 

“Yes,” Erwin answered, voice low and Levi shuddered. “You’ve given me such a nice view.” 

He gestured to the way Levi’s ass and cock were presented to him. Levi felt the urge to close his knees, but at the same time, he felt a flush of arousal knowing Erwin was eager to see him this way. So he spread his legs further apart and brought his knees closer to his body, to give Erwin the best possible show. His lube slicked fingers reached down to his hole. 

Prepping himself had never been an enjoyable task to Levi. It was a means to an end, done quickly and without thinking too much about it. If he did, he’d start to panic about the messiness of it all, which was never sexy. He never indulged in fingering while masturbating- which he didn’t do much in the first place. Too messy. 

But here and now, with his legs spread, Levi found he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Especially with the way Erwin was staring intently at him with half lidded eyes. A few small noises of pleasure escaped Levi’s lips as he returned Erwin’s stares, watching his hand play with his hot, stiff cock. 

“You look so beautiful right now,” Erwin groaned. 

“Don’t spew that shit at me,” Levi growled back. He couldn’t take Erwin acting so sweet and treating him like a princess when he knew he was far from it. “I feel like a mess.” 

“That’s part of what makes it so sexy,” Erwin replied. “Nobody else gets to see you come undone like this. You’re on display just for me.” 

Levi couldn’t help the way he nodded. Yes this was only for Erwin. There was only one person Levi wanted to be intimate with. Giving his hole one last stretch, Levi pulled out his fingers. He was ready and didn’t think he could wait any longer. Or he’d cream himself before he had Erwin inside him. 

“I’m ready,” Levi breathed, Erwin already handing him a foil packet. Without wasting time, he opened it and slipped the condom over his dick. Ready, the laid back down, knees bent and apart, and reached behind him to grip at the headboard. 

“Ready?” Erwin asked himself inside, inch by glorious inch. As he fit himself inside, Erwin left soft touches and caressing kisses along Levi’s chest. With deep relaxing breaths, Levi took all of Erwin inside him, accepting the burning stretch. 

“Move,” he hissed and Erwin obliged him. 

To both Levi’s annoyance and pleasure, Erwin thrust in slow and sweet, dragging out each movement. It felt amazing, each movement tingly and teasing, leaving Levi wanting more. Levi started meeting each thrust circling his hips. Erwin groaned lowly and thrust deeply, finally hitting that spot and making Levi cry out. 

Then the slow and sweet was over and Erwin started thrusting faster and deeper. Levi whined and locked his legs around Erwin’s back, bucking his hips faster. The heat and pleasure built greater and faster. It was almost too much but Levi didn’t want it to stop. He released the headboard to grab Erwin’s face, needing to be closer. They shared a few sloppy kisses, until Levi couldn’t do anything but pant and while against his face. 

“I’ve got you Levi,” Erwin panted. 

And then he was lost in the throws of orgasm. Erwin held him close, coming shortly after and working them through their pleasure. For a moment there was just them, breathing the same air, in a second of peace. 

Then Erwin was kissing him tenderly as he pulled out. Levi let himself sit back and soak in the deep feeling of relaxation, while Erwin took care of the used condoms. When Erwin was done, Levi opened his arms for him to return, needing to stay close. This was a big moment for them, even if it was a small, quiet one. 

This perhaps, was the true start of something serious between them.


End file.
